Juramento Hipocrático
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Yamato está preocupado, un asunto atormenta su cabeza, pero todo mejorará cuando se encuentre con la persona más confiable que conoce... ¿o puede que vaya a peor?... ¡SORATO!


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Jyou tampoco).**

 **.**

* * *

 **JURAMENTO HIPOCRÁTICO**

Yamato estaba preocupado. Existía un asunto que no podía apartar de su cabeza, algo tan íntimo que no podía compartir con nadie. Algo, que no le incumbía solo a él.

Volvió en sí al escuchar el telefonillo. Miró el reloj de la cocina, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era. Dudó en contestar porque seguro que era ella, pero si no lo hacía seguramente subiría al departamento y lo llamaría al celular.

—Yamato, ¿bajas?

—Me he dormido, aún tengo que arreglarme —lo dijo, deshaciendo un poco el asfixiante nudo de su corbata.

—Te espero.

—Tardaré, mejor vete, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa —escuchó un amago de protesta, luego silencio y finalmente un resignado suspiro.

—Está bien, pero date prisa, de lo contrario perderás la primera clase.

—Sí.

Dio media vuelta y se sentó a la mesa con la mirada fija en ese reloj cuyas manijas paseaban por el monte Fuji. Esperó a que hubiesen transcurrido alrededor de cinco minutos, tomó la cartera que reposaba a su lado y salió.

Era lunes y el padre de Yamato aún no había regresado del congreso periodístico que lo había mantenido fuera todo el fin de semana. Yamato había invitado a Sora a pasar la noche del sábado en su casa y habían hecho el amor. Por primera vez. El domingo lo pasaron todo el día juntos sin salir de casa, en realidad salieron cuando Yamato acompañó a Sora a su hogar (esta insistió en dar una vuelta a la manzana antes de regresar al bloque departamental en el que ambos vivían). Por lo demás, comieron sobras de la cena anterior y cocinaron algo nuevo con lo que la nevera de los Ishida ofrecía, y por petición de Sora, hicieron una maratón de la trilogía clásica de Star Wars, lo que provocó que Yamato rompiese ese celofán de la trilogía platinium edición coleccionista. No obstante, lo creyó un buen momento y Sora lo consideró la mayor muestra de amor posible

Había sido el mejor día de su vida, hasta que sus labios dejaron de sentir los de ella y la puerta de madera se interpuso entre ellos. Luego regresó a su departamento, solo y se tumbó en la cama donde la noche anterior había dormido con ella. Y empezó a pensar, lo hizo demasiado, hasta que se atormentó, preguntándose si ese domingo había sido tan perfecto porque no se había aludido a la noche anterior, una noche que no fue perfecta.

...

Fue el primero en abandonar el aula a la hora de la comida, de esa forma para cuando Sora se asomó, él ya no se hallaba en ella. En cualquier caso, ella lo alcanzó en los comederos.

Se tensó al escuchar su nombre en boca de ella. Cerró los ojos y la encaró. No solo la encontró guapa, también sexy con ese uniforme celeste adaptado a sus curvas, al cual todavía no se había acostumbrado. De cualquier manera, le gustaba más que el verde de la escuela secundaria inferior. Si bien ese le traía recuerdos tiernos de sus comienzos, este otro le recordaba que se hallaba ante una mujer, no una niña. Miró sus piernas, se sonrojó y tragó, desviando la mirada.

—¿Comemos juntos?, he preparado bento para los dos —y sonrió, mostrando la cajita. Luego pasó un mechón tras la oreja y jugueteó con la punta del pie en el suelo—. Además, quiero hablarte de una cosa.

Pero Yamato sentía tanta presión en su cabeza, incrementada en presencia de ella, que ni reconoció sus gestos de pudor.

—Es que los chicos quieren hablar de la banda —excusó, torciendo la cabeza hacia la mesa donde ya estaban sentados algunos de sus amigos.

—¿Y estarás todo el almuerzo? —cuestionó con un deje de decepción.

—Ya sabes como son… —dijo, a modo de despedida.

—¿Nos vemos luego? —lo intentó Sora una última vez.

—¿No tienes práctica hoy?

Sora chasqueó la lengua. Lo había olvidado, o no le importaría olvidarlo si eso conllevaba poder pasar la tarde con Yamato. No obstante, este no parecía tener ninguna intención de ello. Lo vio sonreír por primera vez en el día, sentándose a la mesa con sus amigos. Ella regresó sobre sus pasos y buscó otra mesa donde comer sola un bento para dos.

...

Le sonó el celular cuando salía de su ensayo. En realidad no había habido un ensayo propiamente dicho, últimamente el grupo discrepaba demasiado y prefería tocar solo. Aún así, todavía hacían conciertos. La próxima semana tenían uno.

—Diga…

—Yamato, soy Jyou, Kido Jyou.

Una indescriptible alegría se apoderó de Yamato al escuchar su nombre. Recuerdos de su niñez, recuerdos liberadores. Sintió innecesario que debiese presentarse con nombre y apellido, pero lo encontró propio de Jyou.

—Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba.

—Disculpa, los estudios me tienen ocupado.

—Oye, no era un reproche —dijo Yamato, sintiendo que su amigo podría haberse ofendido. Este le cortó.

—Ya, no te preocupes. En realidad tienes razón y si te llamo es porque necesito un favor.

—Tú dirás.

—Necesito boletos para tu próximo recital.

Eso sí que extrañó a Yamato, ya que no recordaba a Jyou yendo a muchos de sus conciertos. De hecho en su memoria solo lo tenía presente en uno, el inclocluso de la memorable Nochebuena del 2002.

—No hay problema.

—Cinco.

—¡Vaya!

—Es para la hija de una profesora y sus amigas —sintió la necesidad de explicar y Yamato se sintió un poco decepcionado. Su amigo no estaba interesado en verle. No obstante lo ocultó muy bien, con un impuesto tono picarón.

—¿Y a quien quieres impresionar a la profesora o a su hija?

—Tiene doce años —era un problema que había detectado últimamente en sus conciertos. Excepto Jun, todas sus fans apenas eran estudiantes de la secundaria inferior. Urgía empezar a cambiar su estilo de música—. Es bueno mantener cordiales relaciones con el profesorado.

Ishida dejó sus cavilaciones a un lado .

—Claro. Dime dónde estás y te las llevo ahora.

...

Le costó encontrarlo entre los estudiantes que abarrotaban la cafetería de la academia de preparación a la universidad a la que asistía Jyou. De hecho, si él no le hubiese llamado con la mano, no lo habría reconocido.

—Te has cortado el pelo.

Jyou sonrió pero Yamato detectó que ya no había esa infantil sinceridad en esa sonrisa. Era cumplidora, como la de los adultos. Jyou era un adulto ya.

—Me da un aspecto más serio y formal. Mi padre me lo decía, córtate el pelo para cuando vayas a la universidad y tiene razón —dijo, invitándole a sentarse frente a él—. ¿Quieres algo?

Yamato negó, rascándose nerviosamente la melena. Siempre se había considerado una persona madura pero en ese ambiente se sentía como un párvulo.

Le entregó las entradas y compartieron algún que otro comentario cordial sobre el grupo y los estudios. Ni tan siquiera hablaron del resto de amigos que tenían en común. Parecía tan ocupado, que Yamato no quería robarle demasiado tiempo, pero entonces le hizo una pregunta inesperada.

—¿Sigues tocando la armónica?

—Sí, a veces… últimamente solo cuando alguien me lo pide.

—Puede que te lo pida algún día —y en la lejanía que desprendía sus palabras, Yamato observó su sonrisa. Nostálgica, pero sincera. Volvían a ser cómplices.

—No creo que fuese capaz de tocarla bien ahora —lamentó Yamato, de una manera que fue difícil que pasara desapercibida para Jyou.

—¿Te ocurre algo? –cuestionó Kido, sorbiendo un poco de té—, sé que últimamente no hemos estado demasiado en contacto pero me gustaría seguir pensando que sigo siendo un buen amigo para ti. Alguien confiable.

Y Yamato lo miró y a Jyou le inquietó un poco su mirada esperanzada. Se sintió como el salvavidas de un naufrago y eso le intimidó. Quizá, sus palabras no habían sido del todo sinceras y no estaba preparado para ser el salvavidas de nadie. Consciente de su descaro, Ishida apartó la mirada.

Siempre había sido un chico reservado, lo que jamás se había planteado era si así era su carácter o era por la falta de personas en las que confiar. Eso era en su niñez. Ahora confiaba en personas, confiaba en sus amigos, en su familia y en su novia, a esta última precisamente era a la que más se abría, aunque curiosamente, pocas veces necesitaba de las palabras para hacerlo. Se entendían, pero ahora se trataba de ella.

Necesitaba acudir a alguien, aunque fuese como desahogo, la música tan solo le había frustrado más, y de repente, como si de un milagro se tratase se aparecía ante él su amigo más maduro y responsable de la infancia convertido ya en adulto. Y futuro médico, algo muy provechoso para el tema que quería tratar.

Tragó saliva, Jyou removió su té y miró a su alrededor. Finalmente enfocó a Yamato y supo que había tomado el salvavidas.

—Jyou… —empezó—… ¿estás ya bajo juramento hipocrático?

Tras la sorpresa inicial, el mayor rió.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Quiero contarte algo íntimo, que no me incumbe solo a mí —dijo con evidente nerviosismo.

Jyou detuvo sus risas y dejó a un lado el té. Cruzó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas. El tormento de Yamato era patente y si él podía hacer algo por ayudarle, lo haría. A fin de cuentas a eso quería dedicarse profesionalmente. A ser un salvavidas.

—Lo que me cuentes quedará entre nosotros, tienes mi palabra.

Y eso alivió a Yamato, que se sintió con fuerzas para abordar el tema.

—Bien, pon que yo y una chica x a la cual no hace falta poner cara ni nombre…

—Me es imposible no nombrarla Sora, ni verla pelirroja —interrumpió Kido. Yamato apretó los dientes—. Te he dicho que nada de lo que me digas saldrá de aquí —tranquilizó. Ishida suspiró, pero lo aceptó.

—Está bien. Sora y yo hemos dado un paso más en nuestra relación —soltó y se echo hacia atrás con temor por la reacción de su amigo. Y también porque había desvelado lo más íntimo que había hecho jamás con su novia y no podía evitar sentirlo como una traición.

Jyou meditó unos instantes, hizo un gesto sorpresivo, pero terminó asintiendo conforme, lo que extrañó a Ishida, confirmándose que de verdad estaba ante un adulto maduro. El viejo Jyou habría puesto el grito en el cielo y le habría empezado a dar charlas tan innecesarias como vergonzantes sobre responsabilidad y precaución.

—Sois jóvenes, pero siempre habéis sido mucho más maduros que el resto. Realmente celebro y envidio que tengáis las cosas tan claras como para comprometeros. Pero, la boda será tras terminar el instituto al menos, ¿no? —fue un reproche, pero camuflado perfectamente con una sonrisa de complacencia.

Por el contrario, Yamato se había quedado blanco.

¿Boda?

Definitivamente Jyou sobreestimaba la madurez de sus amigos.

Yamato se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose aún más aturdido y peligrosamente impotente, dudando de si sería capaz de poder trasmitir a su amigo lo que de verdad había ocurrido.

—Ahórrate el dinero del esmoquin, Sora y yo no estamos comprometidos. ¿Estás loco?, acabamos de empezar la secundaria superior, ¡ni siquiera sé a que quiero dedicar mi vida!

Kido enrojeció, aunque algo desilusionado pero entendió que quizá su formalismo y antiguas costumbres le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, mostrándose receptivo.

—¿Entonces?

Yamato se calmó.

—Nuestro paso ha sido algo más físico —dijo, repeinándose con nerviosismo, mientras torcía la cabeza. Escuchó el resoplido de Jyou.

—Yamato, si no eres más claro pensaré que habéis adoptado un gatito, os habéis hecho un tatuaje, habéis compartido cepillo de dientes, se ha echado una ventosidad en tu presencia,…

—¡El amor Jyou!, ¡hemos hecho el amor! —exclamó, deteniendo esa desquiciante e interminable enumeración de Jyou.

Yamato escondió la cara entre sus manos al ser consciente que más de una persona se había girado para mirarlos. Fue apartando la mano debido al mutismo de su amigo. No parecía demasiado escandalizado.

—¿No te sorprende?

—Eh… no… sí… en realidad…

—Jyou —reclamó Yamato y este se sinceró.

—En realidad creía que vosotros ya…—no era demasiado elegante decir algo así, ni tan siquiera pensarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo—, olvídalo.

Yamato se revolvió en la silla, volvía a sentirse como un párvulo, a pesar de que estuviese casi seguro de que Jyou aún no había tenido ninguna experiencia en ese ámbito. En cualquier caso, le intimidaba tanta franqueza. ¿Dónde estaba la histeria de Jyou el responsable?, aunque paradójicamente, encontrarlo tan adulto era lo que le había animado a compartir esta información.

—De todas formas, no sé en que puedo ayudarte en este asunto —dijo Jyou, dejando claro que no era un tema del que le interesase saber. Puede que si tuviese curiosidad, pero no era algo que fuese correcto mostrar—. A no ser…—reflexionó, mirando a Yamato de forma acusatoria—, ¿no tomaste precauciones?

El rubio negó velozmente.

—Claro que sí…

—¿Preservativo?

—Ah… sí.

—¿Comprobaste si estaba pinchado?

Yamato quedó atónito. Lo último que se esperaba era un interrogatorio sobre salud sexual.

—¿Cómo se comprueba eso?

—Pues comprobándolo Yamato, no me hagas entrar en detalles —giró el rostro Kido.

Tal vez no tuviese experiencia, pero no había duda de que estaba más informado que Yamato sobre estos temas. Finalmente Ishida resopló, apoyando la frente contra su mano.

—No creo que diese tiempo a que se rompiese de todas formas.

Y al sentir el abatimiento con el que Yamato acompañó esas palabras, Jyou empezó a entender lo que le había podido suceder. No era un tema cómodo de tratar, pero precisamente si el reservado Yamato se lo estaba compartiendo sería porque confiaba en él. En su criterio, en su discreción. Seguramente lo considerase el único amigo con el que podía tratar este asunto desde un punto de vista maduro. Era una gran responsabilidad, pero también un honor.

—Por lo que tengo entendido eso es algo normal.

Ishida estaba cansado de escuchar esas mismas palabras en su cabeza. No le bastaban.

—Fue una experiencia horrible para ella, lo sé. Y me siento aún peor porque encima yo sí lo disfruté —seguía con la frente apoyada en la mano y la cabeza torcida. Sin mirar a Jyou. Este tampoco lo miraba, su vista deambulaba entre los estudiantes que entraban y salían de la cafetería. Nadie diría que estaban manteniendo la conversación más personal que habían entabaldo en su vida.

—¿Te dijo eso ella?

Yamato cambió de posición, echándose hacia atrás.

—Es Sora, ya la conoces, ¿como me va a decir eso?, pero yo lo sé, no hace falta que me lo diga. La sentí en cada momento.

—Es normal que la primera vez de ellas no sea tan buena como la de nosotros. No creo que debas preocuparte, ni creo que te haga bien.

Sabía que su intención era buena y realmente era lo que esperaba que le dijese, pero no le ayudaba. Eran las respuestas que se había dado mentalmente, el consuelo que le daría cualquiera.

—He leído artículos, ¿sabes? —dijo, por primera vez mirándole a los ojos—, artículos sobre mujeres de cincuenta años que nunca han tenido un orgasmo, ¡y no quiero que mi mujer sea una de ellas!

A Jyou le inquietó tanta vehemencia y por primera vez empezó a preocuparse por el problema de su amigo.

—Si te obsesionas es cuando se volverá un problema. Tienes que alejar esos pensamientos de tu mente.

—No puedo —volvió a agarrarse la cabeza con las manos—.…quiero ser bueno para ella en todo, hacerla feliz en todo, ser siempre suficiente para ella.

Su tono regresaba a ser lamentoso y Jyou no sabía como ayudarle. Había acudido a él, todavía no estaba seguro si de forma premeditada o si tan solo había sucedido así, pero lo cierto era que no estaba siendo capaz de "salvarle la vida" y eso le frustraba.

Respiró hondamente para captar su atención.

—Cuando tengo mucha presión siempre me salen mal los exámenes. En cambio, hay veces que lo consigo, que dejo que mi cabeza fluya a un lugar feliz, incluso siento la brisa del mar sobre mi cara y esas gotitas de agua que salpica Ikkakumon. Entonces me sale todo como quiero.

Sonrió al comprobar que Ishida lo miraba con máxima atención.

—Creo que entiendo lo que me intentas decir.

—Plantéate esto Yamato, te has agobiado tanto que no estás disfrutando del momento. Acabas de dar el paso más bonito y especial que se puede dar con la mujer que amas y es una pena que tu cabeza se haya quedado anclada en algo puntual en vez de continuar esta experiencia con ella.

—La he evitado —pensó en voz alta—. Esta mañana y también en el almuerzo —apretó los dientes, ahogado en los remordimientos.

—Eso está muy feo —recriminó Jyou, tampoco empleando excesiva dureza. Yamato ya era consciente de ello, no era necesario echar más leña al fuego, pero sí quizá hacerle reflexionar—. No creo que eso la haga feliz.

Yamato abrió los ojos y echó la silla hacia atrás y Jyou, primeramente sobresaltado, no tardó en sonreír satisfecho al comprobar que al fin había dado con la tecla idónea.

—Soy un idiota —se dijo, mientras recogía la chaqueta y la cartera apresuradamente. Pero antes de salir, tuvo tiempo para volverse a su amigo—. Jyou, muchas gracias.

...

Atravesó la ciudad en tiempo record y consiguió llegar a Tsukishima antes de que las prácticas de los clubs deportivos hubiesen finalizado. Jadeante por el esfuerzo, se asomó entre las rejas que separaba a las canchas de tenis, pero le preocupó no encontrarla ahí.

—¿Takenouchi-kun?, no se encontrabas bien y se marchó— le contestó una de las chicas, lo que alarmó todavía más a Yamato.

Si corría la alcanzaría, porque por lo que le había dicho la muchacha, no hacía mucho tiempo que se había marchado. Corrió, y por un momento creyó que tal vez no había tomado dirección a su casa y eso le agobió, pero entonces la encontró al final de la calle. Respiró aliviado y a paso acelerado, pero ya sin correr, la alcanzó.

—Yo la llevo —dijo, quitándole la bolsa de deporte.

Sora dio un respingo, lo observó estupefacta y frunció el ceño impidiendo que se apoderase de la bolsa.

—No es necesario.

—Quiero llevarla —insistió él.

—Te he dicho que no es necesario— repitió, de una manera tan cortante que Yamato se detuvo. Solo le hablaba de esa forma cuando estaba terriblemente enojada. No recordaba haber escuchado ese tono más de dos veces a lo largo de estos casi dos años de relación.

Caminó a su lado.

—Me han dicho que no te encontrabas bien, ¿te duele algo? —preguntó suavemente.

Sora tardó unos segundos en contestar pero cuando lo hizo, fue mirándole a los ojos.

—Es posible —y Yamato supo, que no se trataba de un dolor físico. Apartó la mirada, sintiéndose más culpable todavía. Sora regresó la vista al frente—. Me has evitado todo el día —el chico balbuceó, pero le fue imposible negarlo—, y no lo entendía y me has hecho pensar cosas horribles sobre ti, como que ya no te interesaba —ahí sí intento hablar, pero Sora prosiguió—, ha sido algo cruel —dijo, cerrando los ojos para impedir que se le escapasen unas lágrimas.

—Lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención —excusó Yamato, tomándola del brazo para que se detuviese. Se resistió, pero finalmente se detuvo y se volteó hacia su novio. Vio tanto arrepentimiento en sus ojos que era imposible no creerle, no obstante, seguía sin entenderlo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?— preguntó. Todavía quería mostrarse firme, pero su tono desvalido la traicionó.

Yamato resopló incómodo.

—No lo sé… me sentía agobiado, presionado…

—¿Por mí?

—No, claro que no —apresuró a tranquilizar Ishida—. Tú no tienes nada que ver, es cosa mía… Tú eres perfecta —añadió embelesado, atreviéndose a acariciar su rostro con el dorso de los dedos, como si se tratase de algo digno de adoración. Para él lo era.

Sora cerró los ojos estremecida por tan dulce contacto. Retomó el paseo.

—En realidad, noté una sensación extraña mientras calentaba, algo molesto —dijo, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la bolsa por su hombro.

Yamato la recogió de una manera automática, pues las palabras de Sora le habían inquietado.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?, sería lo mejor, quizá te hice daño o...

—¡Lo ves!— interrumpió Sora. Yamato calló cohibido—. Yo soy la causa de tu agobio.

—No es cierto —excusó él, algo aliviado—, me preocupo por ti. Solo quiero que estés bien, que te sientas bien —terminó en un desalentador susurro. Y Sora lo entendió.

—Lo sigues pensando, ¿verdad? —Ishida se hizo el desentendido—. Sigues pensando que para mí fue horrible.

Yamato apretó los dientes incómodo. Ella le dijo que había sido bonito, pero él no la creyó, ella le dijo que no se preocupará, pero él se preocupó.

Paró y la encaró.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te resultó decepcionante —dijo con dureza, pero Sora sabía que no era hacia ella, sino hacia sí mismo.

—No fue decepcionante.

El rubio chasqueó, retomando el camino molesto.

—Entonces tenías unas expectativas muy bajas con respecto a mí.

Y Sora se llevó las manos a la cabeza exasperada. Observó el cielo despejado de otoño y aspiró el característico aroma de hojas secas. Le trajo la paz y tranquilidad necesaria para encarar esta situación.

—La primera vez que entrene con mi madre no le di a casi ninguna pelota —dijo Sora, al cabo de unos segundos. Yamato no la miró, pero prestó atención— me tuvo que tirar una tan floja que hasta Jyou-senpai le habría dado…

El rubio la enfocó con pánico.

—¿Por qué has nombrado a Jyou?

—¿Cómo? —Sora no entendió que la hubiese interrumpido por eso.

—Jyou, ¿a qué viene nombrar a Jyou?

Quizá estaba paranoico, pero sabía que si Sora se enteraba de lo que había hablado con Jyou no le perdonaría en la vida.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, he pensado en alguien torpe y me ha venido Jyou-senpai a la mente, no creo que tenga importancia —sonrió divertida por el rostro de apuro de su chico. Creyó inocentemente, que era un surrealista ataque de celos.

Yamato vio que su nerviosismo lo estaba delatando y trató de disimular.

—Ah… nada, continúa.

—No sabes lo frustrante que fue para mí eso. Daba por hecho que le daría de manera perfecta a la primera bola, pero eso me enseñó que todo tiene un proceso de aprendizaje y a disfrutarlo desde el comienzo.

La creyó, pero Yamato continuó decepcionado consigo mismo, pero ya no tanto por lo que pudo hacer mal sino por no haber sido capaz de quedarse con lo bueno, como había hecho ella.

Suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas me salgan desde el principio y sin demasiado esfuerzo— Sora se sorprendió ante comentario tan vanidoso. Yamato rió—. ¡Es verdad!, aprendí a tocar la armónica sin proponérmelo, el bajo, la guitarra… no hay instrumento que se me resista, ¿recuerdas ese banyo que Mimi le envió a Koushiro por su cumpleaños?, ¡en menos de dos minutos ya tocaba una melodía country!... pero no solo la música. No me esfuerzo demasiado en los estudios y tengo buenas calificaciones, soy bueno en deportes sin haber estado nunca en un club deportivo… por eso, confiaba en que, no que fuese perfecto pero sí que hubiese ido un poco mejor.

—Antes de que te dediquen un templo sintoísta como la divinidad que eres —empezó Sora irónicamente, Yamato la miró de forma amena—, déjame recordarte que yo conocí a un niño al que no se le daba bien mostrar sus sentimientos, confiar en los demás, o abrirse a la gente… y que está aprendiendo a hacerlo.

Yamato reflexionó en sus certeras palabras y poco a poco fue sintiéndose más ligero, las preocupaciones fueron desapareciendo.

—Siento haberlo estropeado —dijo, consciente de que este momento especial jamás regresaría. Entonces notó la mano de Sora agarrando su brazo, que estaba en tensión y como le depositó un cariñoso beso en el hombro.

—No lo has estropeado, has estado a punto, pero no lo has estropeado, no te preocupes.

—Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo —soltó de repente y obviamente sin meditar lo que decía. Era una de esas cosas que a veces salían de las entrañas y resultaban imposibles de reprimir.

Se sonrojó de inmediato, girando la cara hacia el otro lado. No había habido anillo, ni arrodillamiento, pero se sentía más comprometido con ella que cualquier pareja que estuviese a días de casarse.

Finalmente, parece que Jyou también tenía razón en eso.

Sora no dijo nada, pues detectó, no el arrepentimiento, pero sí la vergüenza que le producían sus propias palabras. Se limitó a apretarse más contra su brazo y dejar que sus mejillas hiciesen juego con las de su novio.

—Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo.

...

Yamato permanecía a la expectativa, eso sí, un poco abrumado por el cuaderno repleto de cuentas y anotaciones que Sora había desplegado ante sus narices y que ella había calificado como simple borrador, aunque no se parecía demasiado a un borrador, por lo menos a los suyos. Este no tenía ningún tachón, ni garabato, los trazos eran claros y limpios y convivían hasta tres colores de fosforito diferentes.

Estaban en la cocina de Ishida, el padre de Yamato todavía no había llegado, pero en teoría no debía tardar mucho. Su tren ya se supone que había salido de vuelta a Tokio.

El chico agitó la cabeza, tratando de salir de su aturdimiento cuando Sora empezó su exposición.

—He pensado que podemos dejar de ir al cine, en serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vimos una película interesante?, con la cantidad de buenas películas que echan por la televisión, o sino, ahora que ya rompiste el celofán, podemos ver siempre Star Wars hasta que me aprenda los diálogos como tú —Yamato quedó desconcertado—. Las cenas, lo mismo, ¿por qué ir a cenar fuera o pedir comida con lo fácil que es prepararla?, mi madre siempre cocina demasiado, cuando venga a tu casa puedo traerla en un tupper por ejemplo. El centro comercial, no lo parece, pero siempre que vamos acabamos comprando cosas que no necesitamos, tengo ropa de verano que aún ni siquiera he estrenado, y a ti tampoco te he visto con esa camiseta a rayas que te compraste hace dos meses, ¿la recuerdas?, son compras inútiles, así que mejor dejar de ir —antes de que saltase al siguiente punto. Yamato había contado hasta dieciocho puntos, la interrumpió.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —a Sora siempre le había gustado salir y socializar—, ¿por qué tenemos que ahorrar tanto? —y conforme lo preguntó, una absurda idea cruzo su mente inundándola de temor.

No comprobó si estaba pinchado. ¿Estaba pinchado?, ¿se había quedado embarazada?, ¿le había dado tiempo?, ¿y ella a averiguarlo en tan solo dos días?

Sora había pasado la hoja a su cuaderno y por ello no percibió la tensión de Yamato. Sonrió con nerviosismo mostrándosela. Por un momento Yamato creyó que iba a ver una ecografía, por eso le costó mirar y asimilar que lo que había anotado ahí era una selección de "Love Hotel" de Tokio.

Tardó, pero pudo volver a respirar, no sin anotarse mentalmente que debía preguntar a Jyou con urgencia cómo demonios comprobar si un preservativo estaba pinchado. No se sentía capaz para pasar por esto de nuevo, por lo menos no hasta dentro de unos diez o quince años.

—He estado mirando y haciendo cuentas, creo que si seguimos mi plan de ahorro podríamos ir alrededor de una vez al mes… había más baratos pero no reunían las condiciones mínimas de higiene e intimidad —dijo, teniendo un pequeño escalofrío. Luego miró a Yamato y se ruborizó, porque observaba el listado con atención, pero tampoco supo muy bien cómo interpretar sus gestos. ¿Y si la consideraba demasiado atrevida?— ¿No te parece bien? —se atrevió a preguntar, un poco cohibida.

El muchacho estaba asombrado por comprobar que era lo que había mantenido desvelada a su novia la noche anterior, al contrario que él, que se recreó en lo que pudo salir mal, ella miraba al futuro con optimismo. Ya no quería quedarse más anclado, quería seguir el camino junto a ella, y aún estaba a tiempo de hacerlo.

—Al final me vas a terminar convenciendo de que no fue tan horrible.

Sora rió, tirando de su camisa para acercarlo a ella.

—Baka…—susurró ya en sus labios.

Se besaron mimosamente durante unos segundos, lo que les dio tiempo antes de que alguien llamase a la puerta.

—Ese debe ser mi padre —anunció Yamato, maldiciendo la puntualidad del ferrocarril nipón.

Takenouchi ronroneó, resintiéndose a dejarlo, pero ante la insistencia, a Yamato no le quedó otra que ponerse en pie.

—Inoportuno —susurró la chica, cerrando el cuaderno. No era algo que el padre de su novio debiese ver.

—Seguro se dejó la llave aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Se sobresaltó al ver al otro lado de la puerta a Jyou Kido.

—Jyou, o apenas te veo en un año o te veo dos veces en una hora, ¿no tienes termino medio? —habló, sin abrirle demasiado la puerta.

Jyou no pareció percibir su incomodidad y se adentró.

—Tienes razón Yamato. No doy señales de vida y de repente te llamo para que me des entradas, eso no es ser un buen amigo, sin embargo tú vas y me cuentas tu más absoluta intimidad y yo… quiero hacer algo más por ti, para demostrarte que sí soy un buen amigo.

Yamato se revolvió, había reconocido al Jyou de su niñez, al histérico Jyou que creyó que ya no existía. No obstante, había elegido el peor momento y lugar para volver a ser niño.

—Ya me has ayudado mucho, ahora mejor… —lo invitó a la puerta. No quería alzar demasiado la voz y que Sora descubriese su presencia.

Pero Kido estaba obcecado y no vio sus señales de peligro.

—Yamato he investigado —y sacó un montón de revistas sobre sexo — escucha "estimulación clitoriana", ¿reparaste en ello o hiciste como si no existiese?, porque es totalmente la clave…

—¡¿Qué?! —Yamato se llevó las manos a la cara. Tarde para callarlo.

—Hola Sora-kun —saludó el futuro médico, inmerso en sus revistas. Quedó blanco al ser consciente de lo que esto significaba. Alzó el rostro para cerciorarse de su presencia. Sí, no había sido una visión, estaba ahí, con la mano en el corazón y la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar—. Sora-kun… —repitió él, tratando de sonar inofensivo.

Esta le ignoró, concentrando toda su furia en su novio.

—¿Se lo has contado?

El chico dio un paso hacia atrás, totalmente acongojado.

—Eh… no, es.. es… para un trabajo… ¿verdad Jyou? —balbuceó.

—¡Sí! —con retardo, pero Jyou le echó el cable que le suplicaba—, de… ¡biología!, ¡femenina!

—¡No me mientas! —exclamó Takenouchi fuera de sí. Los chicos se encogieron contra la pared—. ¿Dos días y ya se lo has contado a tu amigos?, ¿quién más lo sabe? —preguntó, dando paso a la desesperación.

—¡Nadie más!, ¡soy el único! —saltó Jyou. Pese a la situación se sentía especial en esa posición. Aunque tampoco lo tenía claro—, porque soy el único, ¿no?— preguntó a su amigo, que apresuró a asentir.

—Sora, no se lo conté como amigo sino como médico, de verdad, no fue en plan chisme ni para hacerme el macho ni nada íntimo, ¡todo puramente biológico y sanitario!… —intentaba razonar Ishida. Jyou se limitaba a asentir todas sus palabras, pero solo hizo falta un gesto de Sora para que ambos callasen.

Encaró a su novio, ya no tan desquiciada, más bien determinante.

—No te lo voy a perdonar en la vida Ishida —el rubio quiso evocar a su comprensión, pero sabía que era inútil. Le había llamado por el apellido. Antes de salir, Sora agarró su preciado cuaderno, cuyo destino más probable dado su estado de demencia, fuesen las llamas—, y por supuesto olvídate de esto, porque ahora sí que lo has estropeado para siempre.

—¡Sora que no debes preocuparte!, estoy bajo juramento hipocrático, ¡hipocráticoooooo! —el alarido de Jyou resonó por toda la escalera, pero como era de esperar no sirvió para que Sora regresase.

Yamato golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta hasta cuatro veces. Luego se volteó y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, totalmente abatido.

—Jyou Kido, la próxima vez que tenga la estúpida idea de confiarte algo, recuérdame este momento.

El muchacho resopló, deslizándose al lado de su amigo.

—Solo quería ayudar —Yamato alzó las manos con impotencia—, de todas formas podrías haberme hecho una señal o algo —se encogió al ver la locura en los ojos de Ishida y esos puños cerrados acumulando ira—… o yo podría haber sido más discreto— tartamudeó, en un vano intento de conservar su vida.

—Mierda… —masculló Yamato. Quería sollozar, pero no lo haría.

Era una contradicción, porque en estos momentos lo odiaba, pero agradeció tener a Jyou a su lado y sentir su titubeante mano en su hombro.

—Puede que suene algo frívolo pero creo que si haces alguna de estas cosas que vienen aquí obtendrás su perdón —mostró las revistas—, entre gritos y gemidos —se atrevió a añadir, al notar a Yamato algo más receptivo.

Se cuestionó que quizá eso último había sobrado al escuchar el crujido de los dientes de Yamato, pero entonces este se levantó, arrastrando a Jyou con él y a sus revistas.

—Más te vale, porque he leído artículos sobre hombres de cincuenta años a los que sus mujeres siempre les dicen que no, ¡y no quiero ser uno de ellos!

—¡Esa es la actitud! —exclamó Kido, orgulloso de su amigo, y aliviado porque a fin de cuentas, parecía que iba a conservar la vida.

...

—Creo que te perdono —anunció Sora, cuando fue capaz de recuperar la respiración.

Buscó la cara de su novio y acarició su cabello ahora corto. Todavía no se acostumbraba mucho a él, demasiados años deslizando su mano por su sedosa melena, pelo le gustaba, le hacía más serio, más adulto y eso hacía que lo encontrase más sexy.

Se lo había cortado poco después de aquel bochornoso momento en su casa con Jyou Kido. No le había confesado que le condujo a hacerlo, pero tenía la sensación de que Jyou había tenido algo que ver, quizá, se lo había planteado como una especia de rito de madurez.

Yamato sonrió con satisfacción.

—Te dije que ningún instrumento se me resistía, solo era cuestión de saber donde tocar exactamente.

Sora entrelazó sus dedos con esos dedos mágicos de Ishida, lo cuales eran responsables de, quizá todavía no flotar por él, pero sí ver un poquito más cerca aquel lugar al que debía su nombre. Luego lo besó.

—No le digas que te lo he dicho, pero creo que dejaré que sigas hablando con Jyou-senpai sobre estos temas —dijo la muchacha. Debía reconocer que era una buena influencia—. Aunque yo lo negaré siempre todo ante un tribunal.

Ishida rió, no resistiéndose a besarla.

—Me parece bien, pero no hay de que preocuparse.

—¿Por lo del juramento hipocrático?—cuestionó Sora con incredulidad, dado que tardó menos de una hora en quebrantar el que le hizo a Yamato, y nada más y nada menos que con la otra parte implicada.

Yamato sonrió con seguridad, pues existía algo mucho más sagrado que eso.

—No, porque es mi amigo.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: dedicado como casi todo que escribo últimamente al Topic sorato del foro "Proyecto 1-8", porque la inspiración de esto llegó de ahí.

Como anécdota diré que yo siempre he tenido un extraño e ilógico headcanon de que en 02 Jyou llevaba el pelo largo por Yamato, y lo he adoptado ahora también para tri, solo que al revés. Yamato se cortó el pelo por Jyou XD

Por cierto esto es continuación directa de un fic llamado "No fue perfecto" que algún día terminaré, y que ya pueden suponer de que trata XD

Nada más, gracias por leer, sean felices! **Soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
